


Tsustar Prompt 1 - Soul Mates

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Soulmates, TsuStar Week, TsuStar Week 2016, Wordcount: 100-1.000, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: In response to the prompt of Soulmates for Tsustar week 2016 this year -In a world where soulmates gets each others cuts and Bruises -- but in certain situations if the bond is strong enough their pain.and one faithful day the two soulmates met.Mood Music -- xxx





	

Black hair sat in a tussled mess, stray ends tangled into knots. And honestly, she was wincing herself awake.  
“You should know that when you hurt, I do too” She’d utter though her half asleep state, not to anyone in particular, who knows maybe the soulmate link extended further than just feeling other people’s pain. Maybe that small voice in the back of their mind was a link as well. 

_It was also very possible this person **disregards** that voice as well, judging by the amount of damage that they do to themselves._ Low sigh followed suit before weapon sat herself up, moving fabric around to view the damage this morning.

Large bruise across her chest and torso, purple blue blotches raising to the surface of her skin in ugly designs, along with a larger scrape across both of her arms, almost scaly. And lastly there was a still damaged scrape across the side of her cheek and neck… This was going to be a fantastic day to have a first day of anything – hoping to find a wonderful partner. She couldn’t help but laugh, watch her meet this reckless hurricane as a partner today. Fingertips dragged across the marks across the sides of her face – unaware of the mirroring action that was occurring not too far down the road with a blue meister waking up similarly.

“My Soulmate probably hates me, Ha” he’d laugh to himself, stretching out the stiff muscles on his form “I mean, it’s not like anyone could hate the great Black*Star, but they’re probably not very happy with me” He’d sheepishly grin to himself and leap out of his bed with the power of 1,000 suns. Clearly _Far_ too eager for - 6 in the morning? On a school morning?  
Time passed quickly, and the two of them basically were mirrors of one another, even arriving within two minutes of one another – even if at different heights. Even at different Octaves. 

Weapon was the one who spotted him at the distance – but meister noticed something off, or different, prompting that hefty leap off the spike of the school and land with a solid thud before her – visibly wincing at the impact. Although with the uncouthness that only Black*Star could muster, he’d glance up to the other and with curiosity and not intentional Malice.  
“What happened to your face?”  
_I could ask you the same thing..._ Position drew back in hesitation, “just a little – battle damage?” her answer followed

That seemed to be the right answer though because of the large goofy grin that crept across the other’s face, a boisterous laughter followed a light punch given in Tsubaki’s direction, even the pulled punch causing her to double over just slightly, and the meister freezing in his steps since that pain seemed to reverberate through his form as well.

“I’m the Great assassin Black*Star” he’d pause with a lofty grin, getting right up there in her space, taking the hem of her shirt and lifting it to show the bruises that would mirror off of his own “And you’re my Soulmate then!”  
Poor weapon’s cheeks flushed every shade of red when the skin of her stomach and chest were shown off, unsightly bruises and all. Moments passed before she had the realization that he was almost looking at them with admiration, causing her to hesitate in pushing the point of her shirt down again “……Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Weapon…” She’d trail off, uncertainty written across her features, fingertips finally finding the courage to work her shirt down for a more decent exposure. 

Spiked hair assassin felt the pressure upon his hands, and after a moment, he’d let go, realizing that he was making her uncomfortable. “Sorry, Tsu!” Was his response, with the weapon slowly going silent and still visibly embarrassed by the previous motions, he’d frown.  
What an impression he was making.

“It’s just – those bruises, they look prettier on you – like little _galaxies_ ” Well, he was being honest about it, hell, he was aware of how much pain he was probably putting her though, the least he could do was flatter her, or make her feel better about what he did?  
He wasn’t even sure if that was the right thing to say, because the pretty weapon went to cover her face, only peering lightly though her fingertips.

He couldn’t possibly mean that – Bruises were not pretty or something to be admired. Right? They were just damaged bits, something to find your soulmate in this masochistic way of life. Purple grey eye peered through a gap in her fingertips, observing him closely, oh dear.  
_He’s as embarrassed about this as I am… isn’t he?_  
“Thank you…” She’d mumble, in an attempt to smooth it over, after another moment removing her hands and speaking “That’s nice of you to say…”

On a whim her hand reached out and gripped his in return, “Don’t go hurting yourself intentionally for a while now… Okay?” She spoke gently, giving it a squeeze, and receiving one of those wide gins she was given initially.

“Let’s go then, Weapon and Soulmate, to our first mission!” He’d shout and almost take off, still holding her hand – forcing her into a forward tumble, scraps to add to that galaxy print upon their stomachs. Assassin paused in a panic, his own shirt being lifted, roadrash across toned muscles.

“Okay – I’m sorry, but I also _probably_ deserved that too…”


End file.
